Hydraulic ironworkers are a class of machines that can shear, notch, and punch holes in steel plate and bars. Ironworkers generate force using mechanical advantage or hydraulic systems. Modern systems use hydraulic rams powered by a heavy alternating current electric motor. High strength carbon steel blades and dies of various shapes are used to work the metal. The machine itself is made of very heavy steel to handle the enormous force that can be generated during use. Ironworkers are rated according to the force they can generate in tons. Although ironworkers are tools, just like hammers and wrenches, they also provide many more safety hazards due to the enormous power and force that they generate. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.